Family
by DeeValerya
Summary: Hanya sebuah Fiction yang sangat, sangat, sangat sederhana untuk merayakan Hari Ibu.


**Disclaimer : Naruto kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lain nya.

**Note : **Bagi pembenci craick pairing, yang mengatakan bahwa karena crack pairing itu aneh dan merusak cerita canon yang sudah menarik dan semacamnya, please jangan masuk! Hidup dan eksislah di fandom masing-masing, itu jalan yang aman dan ga nyakitin hati :P.

* * *

><p><strong>Family<strong>

Wanita pirang dengan ikatan rambut tinggi keatas itu sedang memandang bosan suaminya. Mereka kini telah berada di sebuah restoran untuk makan siang bersama kedua sahabat mereka Naruto dan Sakura.

Ino memicingkan matanya kesal pada sosok yang duduk di hadapannya. Ini semua salahnya! Salah pria dengan rambut pantat ayam itu!

"Mengapa kau memandangiku seperti itu. Ino?" suara berat pemuda itu tak menyurutkan pandangan marahnya pada sosok yang telah tumbuh menjadi pria mapan dan dewasa, suaminya.

"Aku ingin minum!" jelasnya. Memasukkan potongan daging ke dalam mulutnya.

Sasuke, sang suami menuang sekotak jus jeruk ke dalam gelas kemudian memberikannya pada istrinya yang nampak menahan amarah, "Minumlah!"

"Sasuke!" pekiknya kesal. Ino menghela nafas panjang meminum jus yang diberikan oleh Sasuke padanya tanpa jeda hingga tersisa satu tetes terakhir di gelasnya.

"Pig! Kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu pada Sasuke-kun!"

"Oh?! Sasuke-kun?" kata Ino sinis pada gadis merah muda disampingnya, "Kau belum menikah sampai sekarang karena kau menunggu Sasuke-koi, bukan begitu Forehead?"

_Terserah apa katamu Ino-pig_! Batin Sakura berteriak. Berhadapan dengan Ino memang tak pernah mudah apalagi dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini.

"Kau sedang hamil, Ino-chan! Alkhohol tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu dan janinmu! Teme benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu dan anak kalian!"

"Ini semua salah Sasuke, Naruto-kun! andai saja dia tidak menghamiliku seperti ini, andai saja dia bermain aman saat itu!"

"Pig! Kau ini benar-benar ya! Sasuke-kun itu suamimu! Ia berhak atas dirimu termasuk menghamilimu!" Sakura terkikik geli, demi apa saja! mengapa sahabatnya ini benar-benar harus bereksprsi berlebihan tentang kehamilannya yang baru menginjak 2 bulan itu.

"Terus saja membelanya, Forehead!"

Sasuke sendiri nampak tenang memandang sang istri yang berapi-api menatapnya. Termasuk saat Ino tiba-tiba berdiri membawa tasnya untuk ke toilet.

"Kau benar-benar kuat menghadapi mood swings Ino yang seperti itu, Teme? Kau hebat!"

Sakura ikut beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, merapikan dressnya yang sedikit tidak rapi akibat posisi duduknya "Kenapa ia harus bersikap seperti itu padahal ia menginginkan seorang anak, bukan? huh~ dia benar-benar merepotkan! Sebaiknya aku menyusulnya agar ia tidak berbuat macam-macam!"

Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti "Berhadapan dengan Ino-koi selalu tidak mudah bukan?"

…

"Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku!"

Ino menghambur pada Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Wanita cantik itu memeluk suaminya erat, menciumi setiap inchi dada Sasuke yang polos tanpa pakaian menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya.

Sasuke tersenyum "Kau tidak ingat apa yang telah kau lakukan tadi padaku, Ino-chan?" Pria itu menengadahkan wajah Ino dengan keduatanganya, merangkum wajah cantik dengan bibir tipis itu.

"Itu mengapa aku meminta maaf padamu, suamiku! Aku juga tidak tau mengapa melihat wajahmu itu aku jadi muak! Padahal kau suami tertampan di dunia!" Ino memanyunkan bibirnya. Saat seperti ini membuat Sasuke benar-benar gemas dengan tingkah Ino yang seperti anak kecil, dengan cepat ia menyambar bibir tipis itu.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka larut dalam ciuman yang di mulai dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil hingga berakhir dengan peperangan lidah diantara mereka berdua sampai keduanya membutuhkan pasokan udara yang pada akhirnya mengakhiri aktivitas "panas" mereka.

"Itu hukuman untukmu karena telah membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke seperti orang bodoh tadi siang, Uchiha Ino!"

Lagi, Sasuke memaksa Ino untuk larut dalam ciuman yang ia mulai, menidurkan pelan sang istri di atas ranjang dengan posisi ia berada diatas Ino.

"Tou-san ….!" Suara kecil anak berusia 4 tahun menghambur ke dalam kamar orangtuanya. Ia terpaku saat melihat posisi kedua orangtuanya seperti itu.

"Minami-chan!" Sasuke dan Ino memandang anak mereka bersamaan. Sasuke segera bangun dari posisinya berjalan mendekat pada putrinya.

Ino sendiri segera merapikan dirinya. Tersenyum kikuk pada sang putri yang masih mengerjapkan mata aquamarine miliknya. Bingung.

"Apa yang Tou-san lakukan pada Kaa-san?" celoteh sang anak. Sasuke memeluk putrinya "Kaa-san sedang tidak enak badan, jadi Tou-san sedang membujuk Kaa-san untuk minum obat!"

_Apa-apaan ini, Uchiha Sasuke? Bodohnya dirimu yang lupa mengunci kamar dan membiarkan putrimu yang baru berusia 4 tahun melihat ke-intim-an kalian!_

"Kaa-san sakit?" Minami mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino, melepaskan pelukan sang ayah dari tubuh mungilnya dan berlari ke arah Ino yang terduduk di tepi ranjang sekarang. Merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut sang putri yang menghambur ke pelukannya.

"Kau mau membantu Tou-san membuatkan makanan untuk Kaa-san?"

Minami mengangguk. "Tunggu Tou-san di dapur! Tou-san akan segera ke dapur setelah memakai pakaian! Mengerti?"

"Kaa-san dan adik bayi harus sehat ya . . .! aku dan Tou-san akan membuatkan makanan untuk kalian!" ucap Minami polos. Mencium pipi sang ibu dengan cepat dan berlari keluar menutup pintu untuk segera pergi ke dapur menunggu ayahnya.

Ino dan Sasuke tertawa. "Sebaiknya kau segera memakai pakaianmu Tou-chan!" perintah Ino masih terbahak, tak mampu memngontrol dirinya.

"Baik! Tapi jangan mengintipku!"

"Apa yang masih kau sembunyikan dariku, Uchiha-sama? Aku sudah melihat semua yang ada pada dirimu tanpa terkecuali!" celoteh Ino nakal dengan mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Kau benar-benar nakal Ino-chan!" Sasuke telah menyelesaikan ritual ganti bajunya. Melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada sang istri "Beristirahatlah!" Ayah dari Minami ini mencium kening istrinya hangat dan segera keluar kamar untuk menemui putrinya yang telah menunggu dirinya.

Ino benar-benar merasa beruntung karena memilik Sasuke menjadi suaminya, memiliki anak yang cantik dan juga si kecil yang akan lahir 7 bulan lagi itu.

Menilik kebelakang bagaimana Sasuke yang dingin menjadi pribadi yang hangat setelah kelahiran putri pertama mereka benar-benar sesuatu yang harus disyukuri oleh Ino. ia tidak menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini, meskipun dulu saat menikah Sasuke tak pernah sedikitpun melihatnya sebagai seorang istri namun sebagai partner untuk membangun lagi clannya.

"Kaa-san harus benar-benar bersyukur, bukan?" ia mengelus pelan perut datarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kaa-san ….! Tolong!"

Teriakkan Minami memecah lamunan Ino, dengan raut khawatir ia buru-buru keluar dari kamarnya yang memang terletak di lantai bawah itu, menuju dapur tempat dimana Sasuke dan Minami berada.

Ia berhenti terpaku memandang pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Ss . . . Sasuke-kun! Minami … -chan!" Ia tak pernah menyangka dengan semua ini.

Sasuke dan Minami tersenyum kearahnya. "Happy Mother's Day . . .!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Oh, kalian!" Ino melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya pada kedua orang yang sangat ia cintai itu. memeluk Sasuke dan Minami yang berada pada gendongan suaminya." Terimakasih banyak!"

Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa suaminya menyiapkan semua ini untuknya. Candle light dinner dengan balon warna-warni juga kertas yang menghias dinding bertuliskan Happy Mother's Day. Ini adalah hal pertama baginya setelah 4 tahun lebih menjadi istri dari seorang Uchiha.

"Duduklah, Ino-koi!" perintah Sasuke menuntuk istrinya, kemudian mendudukan putri mereka.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Terimakasih telah menjadi Istri dan Ibu yang baik untuk kami, maafkan aku yang selama ini kurang memperhatikanmu, Ino-koi! Aku berjanji akan menjadi suami yang baik untukmu dan ayah yang baik untuk anak-anak kita!" Sasuke mencium dahi istrinya.

"Ini untuk Kaa-san!"

Minami menyerahkan setangkai bunga cosmos untuk Ino "Oh, Minami-chan, Terimakasih!" ucap Ino pada putrinya. "Mengapa kau terlihat sedih, sayang?"

"Aku hanya dapat memetiknya satu, karena Tsunade Baa-san menarikku untuk pergi tadi pagi!"

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup, sayang! Kaa-san sangat menyayangimu! Jadi anak ibu tidak boleh sedih! Ok?!"

Minami mengangguk.

Apa yang lebih indah dari semua ini? Suami tampan yang mencintainya juga seorang putri kecil nan cantik oh jangan lupakan si kecil yang akan segera lahir juga! Hidup Ino benar-benar sudah lengkap bukan?!

**The End**

* * *

><p>Selamat hari Ibu, . . . sederhana banget ya, abal lagi! Yang penting niatnya untuk memeriahkan hari ibu ini!Oh sekalian buat obat yang nungguin Uchiha *kalau ada* soalnya baru update minggu depan hehhehe xD~<p>

Sekali lagi Happy Mother's Day buat Ibu yang jauh disana, dan untuk Ibu-ibu di seluruh Indonesia dan dunia #plok

Hehehehe

Enjoy ^^

**#VALE**


End file.
